


Falling

by TheShipSailsItself



Series: Charmed Reboot Whumptober 2019 [5]
Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Prompt: Wake Up, Whumptober 2019, graphic depictions of injuries, whumptober 2019 wake up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 12:49:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20907938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShipSailsItself/pseuds/TheShipSailsItself
Summary: Whumptober 2019: Day 5 - Alternate No. 1 "Wake up."





	Falling

“Goddammit, Harry. WAKE UP.”

Macy and Mel were out of ideas. They’d been trying to slap, shake and shout their Whitelighter awake but he was well and truly KO’d. That last goblin had gotten in pretty decent whack at Harry’s head before Mel had had a chance to freeze it and Macy had sent its top and bottom halves flying in separate directions. But there were more goblins approaching. The shining, emerald hills in front of them were turning dark with the growing carpet of screaming goblins. They needed to leave this goddamn storybook _now._

Macy grabbed her sister’s hand and yelled out the incantation and both women yelped at the slicing pain that bloomed across their palms. But neither paid their pains any mind. Grabbing their athames in their glowing palms they hurriedly dug out a rough circle in the bright green grass. With one more incantation they stabbed their blades into the center of the circle and pulled. The ground tore open and Macy let out a wild, unsteady burst of relieved laughter. 

Macy looked up and saw her sister already trying to drag Harry’s unconscious form to the portal’s edge. Seeing Mel struggle and start to run out of steam Macy braced herself on the ground and gave Harry’s body a hard look. He flew towards her and she dug her feet into soil as she broke his momentum with her hands. He landed heavily on top of her and Macy quickly rolled him off using bother her hands and her powers making sure to keep his dangling limbs out of the portal.

“He’ll be fine, right? Because I can’t do both of you. If I do Harry I won’t be able to do you.” Macy said as she peered down through the torn ground. The portal had opened up over the foyer and they were at least as high as the ceiling. It was going to be at least a thirty foot drop. Oh god, what if she was wrong or just not strong enough and they all got hurt?

“Yeah, pretty sure. I mean he got thrown out of the attic window that one time and he was fine then.”

Macy closed her eyes and nodded. Yes, he had been fine. But their mother hadn’t survived the same fall. Not when Charity had- Macy shook the dark thoughts out of her mind and refocused on her sister and Harry.

“Okay, let’s do this. Let’s get the hell out of here.”

Macy and Mel grabbed Harry’s clothes and shoved the unconscious man through the portal. At the last second Macy tried to pull on his body but he was falling too quickly. He tumbled like a ragdoll and crashed down onto the floor with sickening thud, head barely missing the corner of the hall tree’s bench.

“Okay. Oh shit. No, okay. It’ your turn, Mel. I swear I can do this. Just relax.”

“It’s okay, Macy. I trust you.” Mel scooted to the edge of the portal and dangled her legs in. Macy stifled another wild laugh as an image of a little Mel trying to jump into the deep end of a pool popped into her head. “You ready?”

Macy nodded and locked her eyes on her sister. She wrapped her power around Mel and whispered, “I love you” just as Mel pushed herself into the portal. Macy’s teeth ground and sweat instantly stared pouring from her skin as she put every ounce of power into slowing Mel’s descent. It was excruciating but over in just a second or two. She let go at the sound of Mel’s body crashing into the floor and Harry and relief flooded her at the sound of Mel’s cursing.

“Holy fuck, you did it, Mace! Oh shit, that was not fun.”

Macy wheezed out a laugh from where she lay beside the portal. Oh god she was so tired. And everything hurt. Macy tried to push herself up onto her arms but they felt like spaghetti. Her head was now swimming and she couldn’t seem to pull any air into her lungs. Macy managed to direct her gaze upward and she frowned. The sky above had turned a churning mix of yellow and brown and so, it appeared, had the air around her. She coughed and choked as the miasma that heralded the approach of the goblins’ master enveloped her. There was no more time and she had no more power. She hoped her outcome might be a little better than that of her mother, though she truly doubted it. Macy mumbled her love and an apology to her family against the grass before taking her one last shred of energy and shoving herself headlong into the portal.

-

Harry can feel the broken vessels of his bruised flesh knitting themselves back together. His bones ache but they aren’t broken and the ringing in his head has very nearly stopped. The waking world is just beyond his fingertips and he could break through if he really wanted to but this darkness is really quite peaceful.

Then without warning his body is flooded with agony. Every nerve lighting up with a searing pain. He feels bones that aren’t his snapping and organs tearing. His head reels and the ringing starts anew as her skull cracks on the unforgiving walnut flooring. Wave after wave of pain travels down their connection and Harry’s mind races back to consciousness. 

He bolts upright, heart hammering in his chest. Beside him Harry can hear the harsh sounds of air struggling to move in and out of collapsing lungs. Harry shoves himself off of the ground and scrambles to Macy’s side. She’s trying to say something to him and grows frantic as she finds she has no breath to do so. He tries to quiet her, stroking the damp coils lifting off her forehead with one hand as he heals break and tear after break and tear with the other.

Up above them dozens of goblins are hurling obscenities through the quickly closing portal. They scream that he is too late. They delight in the soon to be passing of a witch. Harry pays none of that any mind. Instead his hands move over her with a singular focus. But then he feels her still. Her eyes slide shut; her grip on the edge of his coat falls away. And in his own chest he can feel her heart stop.

“No. Nonononono. Macy, WAKE UP.”


End file.
